


488. So intimately re-arranged

by SevlinRipley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Character of Color, Carrying, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: I asked for a round-robin style prompt from various lists, and ended up with: Byclair - “If you thought that was your birthday present, then you’re in for a treat.“ with the kink - bondage (held down.)





	488. So intimately re-arranged

"Oh."

Will lifted his eyebrows, trying to stave off a smile until Lucas' expression changed from that of surprise to something more obviously positive.

He kept looking at the open box in his lap, hot pink tissue paper flowing out over the sides. In the middle was nestled a letter-sized piece of paper. A drawing, actually. Will had done it himself. Had worked on it with hunched shoulders over the desk in the corner of their living room while their dog lay over his feet, keeping his toes warm in the cool of the fall. His art style had evolved significantly from when he was a teenager, and so had the genre. Apparently.

"Babe..." Lucas breathed, eyes wide, as he finally held it up in his two hands and looked over the top of it at Will, a smile starting to curve on the lower half of his face and the corners of his eyes, in soft lines against his forehead. "Um, don't get me wrong - this is great - but what the _actual_ hell?"

The pink on his cheeks was mottled and light, but still apparent, as he laughed. "Well. You said you really liked it, that one time. When I, you know, pinned you. And so I thought you might like it even more if you were _really_ held down. But I don't think I could take care of you very well, if I'm all stretched out, holding both your wrists and ankles. So I figured if I got some help, then you'd enjoy it more." Will swallowed thickly, then, eyes glancing back to the closed door of their bedroom. Just a flash of a look, one that Lucas didn't take any notice of.

"Or was I wrong?" His tone was more shrill now, nervous. Hand itching to reach out and pull it out of Lucas' eyesight, hide the aberration. Swiftly move him onto blowing a candle out where it stood on a cupcake made just for him.

"I'm sorry," Will continued, biting his other hand's nails into his jean-covered thigh, looking at the back of the paper where the ink was showing through due to the light on the table at Lucas' side. "I - I'll draw you something else." More than that... He'd have to usher Lucas out of the house or something. Send some kind of message for the others to exit at their convenience. Will's hand was reaching for the paper now. He couldn't help it, a smile still showing around his mouth, but it was only there because he was too panicked to let it fall from his face.

Lucas frowned, brows dipping together as he quickly moved his drawing out of Will's reach. "What? - Stop that," Lucas said, swatting gently at Will's hand, trying to get him to stop reaching for it. "First off, this is _mine_. You gave it to me, no take-backs. Second... I think it's _awesome_!" He wasn't sure how their friends would feel if they knew Will had drawn them into a piece of... well, porn - art, but porn - however.

Especially not one that had Lucas' cock filling out, steady, in his pants, the more he looked it over. Where Will had drawn himself straddling one of Lucas' meaty thighs, while he had one long finger seated in Lucas' ass, the other around his cock.

Relief started to flutter through Will's body, making him loosen, relaxed, into the chair's matching foot stool. The chair Lucas was sitting on, with one foot in the 'v' formed by Will's crossed legs, while the other stretched up onto the space available just passed Will's knee. "Oh," he said, softly, letting his hand drop to Lucas' foot so that he could resume massaging the pads, there with gentle fingers.

Continuing to look it over, Lucas felt his cheeks heat up. Mike and Dustin were pictured at the upper corners of the bed, pressing Lucas' arms and wrists, crossed, above his head. Then Max and El had their fingers wrapped around his ankles. Fabric of the bedding pillowing up around his limbs in waves where he was being forced to sink downward. He was the only one who was undressed, too. Exposed and the complete center of attention. "Jesus Will... this is."

"Good?" Will asked, hopeful, breath caught in his chest.

Lucas looked at him again, and then licked his lips. "Yeah. I mean, God," he said, then started laughing under his breath, "I just wish I could zap this into reality, but a drawing's good for now." Then he threw a wink at Will, letting him know that the drawing was perfect. Amazing.

"Hey..." Will said, voice too thick. Sounding an alarm in Lucas' mind. Will was supposed to be over his reservations at that point, now that Lucas had confirmed he really liked his gift. So what other shoe was about to drop, he didn't know; but he knew there was one. His face twitched to suspicion, but it was curious and happy, still. He trusted Will enough to know that whatever worries he still had were unfounded.

"Do you mean that? Because... Well. If you do... If you thought _that_ ," he said, nodding to the drawing, as his hand gripped tighter at Lucas' foot, nervous, "Was your birthday present? I've got something even better in the bedroom."

"Shut up." The reaction was almost instant. Lucas dropped the drawing back into its package as he pulled his legs to the floor and sat forward. Eyes searching Will's face. "You're fucking with me, right?"

Will licked his lower lip, and then bit into it before slowly shaking his head. "They... Please don't be mad. I told them it was something _I_ wanted, not - they don't really, really know it's for _you_ -for you. But I promised them if you hated the idea we could play it off as a joke. To avoid..." Humiliation to the extreme. "But they eventually all admitted they'd find it... hot. That they wanted to. Although I had to bullshit for a few months trying to explain why it wasn't for _my_ birthday. If you want to, then it's okay if they didn't really believe me, right?"

Rolling his eyes, Lucas sucked in a deep breath and took Will's cheek into his palm. "You are such a little shit. This is next-level insanity..."

"But you want it, _right_?" Will asked, pleading. He knew Lucas did, technically. The question was whether or not Lucas would let himself have it. "It's okay if you don't, though. I'll tell them I changed my mind and that they need to act surprised when you come in to change for your birthday dinner."

Shaking his head softly, Lucas swept his gift carefully to the floor, before tilting Will's mouth up for a deep kiss. Soft and hot, while his other hand thumbed at Will's pulse point, urging him to calm down. Only when Will had relaxed into him, did Lucas let them part. "You're dead serious? They really want to?" Will nodded with fervor, imploring eyes searching Lucas' for belief. Belief that ticked in more and more with each glance toward their bedroom door, and each blink it took for Lucas to look at him once more. "Swear to _God_ this will _never_ leave the Party."

"Never. Ever," Will swore, breathless, as he folded a hand over Lucas' and resumed biting into his lower lip expectantly.

"Alright," Lucas breathed, sitting back somewhat, before raising his arms in the air, "Where's my chariot?"

The confidence, the surety, the almost-casual tone dripping from Lucas' voice made Will light-headed with how fast it turned him on. Not that he hadn't had a head start, jittery as he greeted their guests before Lucas came home. Pouring them a glass of champagne and feeding them well with bite-sized food as he apologized again and again for keeping them crowded into the bedroom while they waited. Each of them reassuring him with a firm hand to his shoulder, or a teasing ruffle to his hair, that they absolutely did not mind, and that it'd all be worth it, once Lucas came home.

"Right here," Will said, unfolding his legs and stretching forward with a grin so wide it hurt his cheeks. He got his palms wrapped around Lucas' thighs, and waited to feel the weight distribute as Lucas wrapped his legs around Will's back, before picking him up off the couch, to carry them into the bedroom.

"So fucking hot... Every damn time," Lucas whispered against Will's lips, before distracting him, Will ambling through their apartment despite the impediment of Lucas' kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Lazy Eye" by the Silversun Pickups


End file.
